Desperado
by Liola Li
Summary: A short songfic about Seto Kaiba and his life influenced by 'Desperado' by the Eagles. My first Songfic! Let me know if I should give up while I still can or not. Honest opinions needed.


My first songfic so if it sucks. Don't bother flaming caues I already know it is to choppy or whatever. The song isn't by me. I just took it from the Eagles and choped it up till its in very fine unrecognizable peices. I just heard this song from somewhere and I just thought of Seto. (and this is coming from somebody who is remeinded of Seto if I see a sprite can. -_-0)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Seto. (oh, how I wish I did. *sighs*) and I don't own this song or the Eagles. If anybody wants to sue me for anything whatsoever, you must be very bored.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
Seto laid awake on his bed. Royal blue and white bed sheets covered only his lower body as his strong arms were placed behind his head. Soft silver moonlight bounced off his well chiseled chest and casted long shadows over his elegant room through the balcony window. In the corner, atop an antique oak desk, was his trusty laptop with a screensaver of a Blue Eyes White Dragon. On the streets in front of the manor were the sound of cars rushing outside his house and disappearing within seconds.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Desperado why don't you come to your senses?  
  
You been by yourself for far too long.  
  
Oh, you're a hard one to tame.  
  
I know that you have your reasons,  
  
But these things that are pleasing' you  
  
Can hurt you somehow...  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
On top a bedside cabinet, the alarm clock read 4:37. He groaned and sat up. Instantly, a tuft of light mahogany hair threw themselves in front of his face and blocked part of his vision. With one rough sweep of his hand, he easily diverted them to the side of his head but a few determined locks still stayed. With a giant yawn, he stretched out his arms and went to the sliding cabinet to pick out an outfit for work.  
  
As of his usual routine, Seto picked out a dark green button-down shirt and a pair of dark blue pants. He quickly changed out of his black sweatpants and into the pieces of clothing, leaving behind a few buttons on his shirt. After checking himself in a full-length mirror, he searched through his closet for a jacket and pulled out a black one that hid beside the trademark white he had worn at the Domino City Dueling Competition.  
  
After one last look at the reflection, Seto went over to his laptop and place it carefully in his briefcase. With the important machinery safely tucked away, he quickly went to say goodbye to Mokuba. He had to make it quick. The Company would surely be in pieces by now, being how late it was.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Don't draw the queen of diamonds boy!  
  
She'll kill you if she's able.  
  
You know the queen of hearts is always your best bet....  
  
Now it seems to me some fine things,  
  
Have been laid upon your table.  
  
But you only want the ones that you can't have..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mokuba?" he softly whispered in a rare gentle tone as he entered the little boy's room. He went past the giant screen T.V. with dozens of video games and the posters of all types of duel monsters. Lying down his briefcase near a dresser, Seto sat on a chair and gazed upon his younger sibling. "Mokuba, I have to go now. See you tonight. Okay?"  
  
There were some mummers from beneath the bed sheets as the small body turned to face him. With a small yawn, Mokuba, or at least a big tuft of black hair, said," Okay, but why do you have to wake me up for? Can't you leave a note or something?"  
  
Seto chuckled. "It was your idea. You made me promise to say goodbye to you every time I leave for work."  
  
Two small arms pulled the covers down and revealed a very grumpy little Kaiba. "That was before I knew you woke up at," he looked at a miniature Blue Eyes White Dragon with a digital clock on its stomach,"4:50!" Mokuba looked at Seto in disbelief. "How can you wake up that early? On a Saturday?"  
  
Seto shrugged. "Okay, how about I just leave a note whenever I wake up before 5:00?" he answered in a negotiating tone.  
  
Mokuba rolled his eyes. "Seto, this isn't a meeting, yet. Besides, I rather you say goodbye to me in person then a piece of paper. Bye Seto."  
  
The older Kaiba smiled. "Bye Mokuba." He got up and picked up his briefcase where he had left it. As he reached the doors, he heard a tired voice for a final time.  
  
"I love you, big brother."  
  
He turned around and gave a small kind smile." Love you, too." As he closed the door tightly behind him, Seto's thoughts drifted away. What he was doing now was for Mokuba. Everything he ever done was from how much he loved his little brother. Yes, Seto would do anything for the little child. To grantee a life that he, himself, didn't have.  
  
To Seto, life nothing but live and die. Everything in between was a choice which he is unwilling to take.  
  
Walking thought the long carpeted hallways, he made his way through the front door and into the driveway. A sleek black limo awaited him with a forced smile made by the chauffeur.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Desperado, oh, you're not getting any younger.  
  
Your pain and your hunger, they're bringing you down.  
  
And freedom, oh freedom well, that's just some people talking.  
  
Your prison is walking through this world all alone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Today, he was to check on one of his larger branch offices. It was only thirty minutes away so he had time to relax. Unrolling a newspaper on the floor, he immediately went to the stocks. He frowned at the number he saw at Kaiba Corps. Though it was on of the highest, it had gone down a few points from yesterday. Disappointed, Seto threw down the newspaper and distracted himself with he view outside. The sun was began to appear, with an elegant array of colors blending into the last traces of the night sky. From anybody else's point of view, they would stop for a moment and observe the breathtaking scene. To Seto, it was just another start of a day.  
  
As he passed by the small local shops, Seto saw the people who owned it. There was an aging man by the grocery store accompanied by a young woman which must've been his daughter. They even sprayed each other with the hoses used to wash the fruits. He had expected the old man to be furious but, instead, the man laughed and sprayed back.  
  
"What idiocy. No wonder they only have a small shop." he mumbled. That was how he had gotten to be a multi-billionaire in the first place. No fun. No play. Only concentration on a single goal and the determination to do so. Everything could be yours if you just let it be. Seto had remembered that. It was etched into his mind by bad memories and extreme pain inflicted by none other then the late Kaiba. This was the universal rule to survive in this world as far as he was concerned.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Don't your heat feel cold when its warm outside?  
  
The sky looks gray and the sun won't shine.  
  
People look away as they see your eyes. Walking through a cold cruel world.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As the stores grew less and less, the height of each building steadily increase and cars seemed more present. Tall streetlights were shut off and the smell of smoke grew stronger with each passing mile. "How long before we reach there?" asked Seto impatiently.  
  
"In ten minutes or so, Mr. Kaiba," replied the chauffeur curtly.  
  
He scoffed and shuffled on the edge of the leather interior. It seemed like time was teasing him somehow by stretching the minutes to its limits. Seto hated being so bored. He took out his Duel Monster's deck and sifted through the cards. This was something he often did, especially after listening to the Heart of the Cards speech so often from Yugi. Driven by the need to be the best, Seto had tried countless ways to improve his skill. He never did get what a bunch of cards kept their 'heart' that seemed to be the key to Yogi's wins.  
  
"Maybe because you don't have a heart," said a quiet voice.  
  
"Who said that?!?" demanded Seto loudly.  
  
"Who said what Mr. Kaiba?" asked the chauffeur.  
  
"Did you say anything?"  
  
"No, Mr. Kaiba," replied the chauffeur, obvious questioning his employer's sanity." We're here."  
  
Seto looked out and saw a tall skyscraper with the Kaiba Corp. logo on the top. It was one of the tallest buildings in the block. He shook of the strange conversation with the voice and clutched his briefcase. Emerging from the dark limo and into the first rays of light, he was almost blinded by he sudden change.  
  
"Come back in two hours," he said in a low and dangerous voice. "Or I will fire you."  
  
The driver nodded and quickly drove away and down the streets. Seto watched as it disappeared over the horizon and away from view. With a deep breath, he curtly walked to the building and up the stone porch, towards the glass doors.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?  
  
Open up your heart, don't be afraid of fate.  
  
It may be raining, but please don't run away.  
  
You better let somebody love you, before it's too late  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Yes, finished with my very first songfic. It wasn't that bad or painful either. =D Yeah for me. Raise the roof. *coughs* Okay, enough of my stupid moments. I'm not sure if I should continue or not. It depends if I have a plot or not. I'm thinking aobut either pairing him up with somebody. Review. Thank you. 


End file.
